To decode compressed video data, conventional video playback pipelines typically set the decoding algorithm based on the compressed data format of the data. For example, if MPEG-2 data is detected, existing systems and methods will typically select an MPEG-2 decoding algorithm. In another example, when MPEG-1 data is detected, conventional video playback pipelines will typically utilize an MPEG-1 software decoder to decode the video data. Because video decoding operations for one video data format are typically incompatible with video decoding operations of a different video data format, the level of hardware support and the particular video data format decoding algorithm initially selected by the video playback pipeline typically remains static for the video decoding session. However, some types of media, such as DVDs, include both MPEG-2 and MPEG-1 video data. This can be problematic. For example, when decoding operations configured to decode MPEG-2 data encounter MPEG-1 data, the decoding and video playback operations typically fail or otherwise result in erroneous decoded output (e.g., undesirable video artifacts).